


Tuesday Night In

by MarbledChocolate



Category: Demonpact: Clarice (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fashion Show, Gender Identity, Headcanon, POV First Person, Pre-Wensday, Stupid-Ass Young Adults., sleepover, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledChocolate/pseuds/MarbledChocolate
Summary: Zach, Lenny, and Ying are having a Tuesday night in. During a particularly boring movie they decide to find literally anything else to do when Ying comes up with one of his  ideas.





	Tuesday Night In

This movie sucks, you think to yourself over the din of a shitty horror score. You’re tired and, frankly, not having a good time. Looking around both your brother and Zach don’t seem to be having a blast either. You probably should speak up, and stop the film but whit it you’re reading the room wrong? Then you’re just being a-

“This blows.” Zach complains.

“Agreed.” Says Ying.

Well thank the lord you don’t have to be anxious about being the bad guy anymore. You pick up the remote and flick off the tv. For a moment or two the three of you just sit in silence on the couch.

“So... uh. What do we do now?”

Zach shrugs. “Fuckin’ I don’t know. I thought you had more of a plan when you invited me over.

“Yeah, I did to.” That gets a chuckle out of them, at the very least. You’re currently feeling like a shitty host.

“Wait. I’ve got an idea! Hold on!” Ying quickly scampers out into his room. You’ve learned to expect what comes next. Ying comes out with an armful of skirts, dresses, leggings and shirts and does one of his “fashion shows.” You usually have a good time cheering him on and complimenting his outfits, since you know how much he loves this stuff, but with Zach here, you’re not quite sure what to do. 

You never really spoke to Zach about this, or anyone really, other than Ying himself. Most everybody in Loser City knows Ying’s a bit strange in the clothing department, but the kicker is that you usually change clothes too. In most situations you’d be pretty excited to put on some skirts and such, but with Zach here it makes things different. Awkward. Nobody was really supposed to know you spend most of your nights wearing woman’s underwear to bed, or dancing in front of the mirror with a skirt on.

You consider trying to go in and tell Ying that you’re not comfortable doing this, but as you’re about to stand up, the enthusiastic panda bursts into the room, women’s clothing in hand. Oh fuck. Guess you’ll just have to own it.

“Fashion Shoooow!” Ying yells, practically grinning from ear to ear.

Zach looks over at you expectantly, awaiting your explanation as to what this “fashion show” would entail.

“So- I- Uh...” Ying saves you the embarrassment and cuts you off.

“Alright guys. Pick out some clothes!”

Scratch that. You’re hella embarrassed now.

“You’re... inviting Zach to...?”

“Duh. You think I’m gonna let him get off the hook that easy?”

Zach gives a laugh at that, long and joyous. “You know what? Fuck it. Let’s put on some women’s clothing, god-damn it!”

**Author's Note:**

> This game really captivated me and made me want to write more about these three, in particular. Maybe it’s because of my own experience with gender, but a few of the gags at the start of the game got my mind racing and this fic wrote itself. This is, to my knowledge the first Demonpact: Clarice fic out there, too, so... uh... Cool? I don’t really feel like I’m good enough to make the first work in a Fandom, but I did it anyways. If any more capable writers want to write some fics under this tag though, I’d love to read them!
> 
> Hope you’re well.
> 
> \- Marbled


End file.
